In aircrafts, the FADEC (<<Full Authority Digital Engine Control>>) electronic system controls the engine speed of the turbojet and fills the protection, diagnosis and maintenance aid function of the engine. Such an electronic system allows, more specifically, to determine the maximum operating speed of the engine for which the airplane remains controllable with at least one pivoting door of the thrust reverser being opened. Indeed, the opening of an reverser pivoting door impacts the controllability of the aircraft, the thrust of the engine being suddenly decreased.
Different devices for detecting the closure and the latching of pivoting doors in a thrust reverser generally using electric contactors are already known.
The FADEC electronic system connected to such detection devices receives signals indicating the closure and the latching of pivoting doors in the thrust reverser. When it no longer receives such signals, the pivoting door is in the opening position and the FADEC electronic system modifies the operating speed of the engine.
Adapting the engine speed by the FADEC electronic system should only be implemented when it is indispensable for maintaining the controllability of the aircraft, this means that the opening of the pivoting door of the thrust reverser should be proved.
In particular, should an untimely, that it to say, not requested by the pilot, opening be detected, it would then be advantageous to be able to validate the detection of the current devices.
Furthermore, in cases of breakdowns or malfunctions of such detection devices, it would be useful to obtain auxiliary information relating to the closure and the opening states of the thrust reverser.